Spark of Starlight
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: Avy is sheltered from the truth, only to be haunted with dreams from unknown beings hinting at things to come and her importance within them. The Twins have no desire to entertain squishies but soon find they can't stay away, and Avy can't get them off her mind. Thrown into the dangerous world with something rising in the dark, can she protect who she loves? Can they protect her?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello Readers! (:  
So, this is a FanFiction (first _ever_ for Transformers!) that I was asked to co-author with my lovely friend Megan who is positively in loveee with the Autobots! I have to admit that I'm a little bit of a Transformers fan myself, though she makes me look like a kitten compared. However, in writing this with her, I definitely find myself as a Lambo Twins lover! This whole thing was a bit of a dare/challenge that she threw my way. I took one look at her originally when she suggested I do one and decided she was insane since I had _no_ idea how to write an OC story for, well, robots. BUT! After some mocking and researching, and promising to write it with me, she had me convinced. Now here we are! I hope you all enjoy! Autobots forever!

Rating: Fiction M for language(both Human&Cybertronian), adult themes/situations, general violence, etc.

Pairing: SideswipeXOCXSunstreaker  
*Eek! Super excited _AND_ nervous about this!

Updates: I'll be updating as much as possible but I do have multiple stories up that are in some _serious_ need of attention after the insanity of life last semester. So if you love the story, or kinda like it, _please_ hang in there if we go radio silent for awhile! Who knows, Bumblebee might just make you cookies(;

_*Warning!:_ This story _WILL_ be partially, or a lot, AU! Obviously. Sunstreaker is MIA in the movies(weird _AND_ shameful) so I'll be adding him in. Plus, I'm going to up the time of some other Bots' arrivals and have holoform usage. I mean, the girl is human_(maybe?)_ she _needs_ to be able to hang out with the Lambo Twins' hotness! This will be set between the first and second movie, again AU. So, if that will bother you, look away sparkling!

Reviews, favorites, follows, suggestions, constructive comments and pimping the story are always loved _AND_ coveted. But please, if you absolutely hate the story or just have a bunch of flames to throw out, keep them! No one likes a party pooper. Plus, Sunny might just blast you one.

**Sunstreaker:**_ HEY_! You aren't supposed to call me that with other Squishies present!

**Me:** Oops.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Transformers movies, cartoons, etc! Nor do I own any previously copyrighted/trademarked materials. I only own my OC('s) and any personal plotline additions, twists, and turns!**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

It always started out the same way.

The air of comfort, peace, safety and protection would surround her as she basked in the cool yet warming glow of the sun that, if she cracked her eyes open just slightly, was way too close and way too bright for it to be normal. There was always this weightless feeling, almost like zero gravity or floating in space (not that she knew what that was actually _like_), yet she was able to sit on the sandy surface beneath her without scrabbling for something to hold on to. Which, of course, meant that the zero gravity impression was entirely false.

The sandy surface beneath her always turned out to be something like a rock column, jutting up from the ground at least thirty feet or so. It scared the absolute shit out of the girl the first time, dream or not. Nothing gets someone's heart racing quite like nearly toppling off into a freefall to the sandy depths below that would likely break every bone in their entire body, even if it _was_ just their imagination. But now, after dreaming the same thing repeatedly over the span of a couple of months or so, she actually enjoyed relaxing in the bluely tinted light that filtered through the clouds, shadowing the canyon around her. It was massive, winding and dipping through all kinds of cliffs and ravines while tiny streams stretched throughout them, their water tinted a peculiar color.

It never seemed wrong though.

It was actually kind of…perfect.

Until _they_ disturbed the peace.

Sooner or later, they always came, their ginormous forms ambling across the canyon as they crowded around the natural opening her rock tower was nestled between. They were so large that they blocked out the sun as they neared, casting the girl in a cooling shadow that left a shiver to roll down her spine, fanning out through her nerves rapidly. Sometimes she managed to sit within the tranquility before they made an appearance for what seemed like hours, while others it seemed like mere seconds. Either way, they _always_ broke her from the relaxed state she'd find, provoking her back to straighten in attention as she gazed up at the massive silhouettes that were created by the intense sunlight hiding behind them. The first time she laid eyes on them, or what she could actually _see_ of them at least, she'd nearly fallen from the column as her scream tore through the air, echoing off the solid rock that surrounded her.

Surely the things _had_ to be evil, some sort of threat to her existence.

But every time they came, all she was left with were cryptic riddles.

And they made absolutely _no_ sense.

"Speak of the devils…" She murmured, sensing their approach as the temperature changed with their nearing.

Their strides were huge, covering lengths that were inhumanly possible as they strode her way, dimming the brightness of the sun with their otherworldly sizes. They _always_ walked, never really hurried as the appeared from what seemed to be thin air and began their journey toward her, ready to fill the girl's head with more confounding information that was _completely_ useless and made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"Young one."

The leader's voice was impossibly deep and unimaginably loud as it rang out clearly, stepping forward from the group to approach. It never hurt though like you would expect of such a decibel, instead it was soothing, warm to the touch as it rippled through the air. She squinted her soft green eyes up at his shadowed form, a frown playing on her features as she decided to skip the greetings for once and go right for what was bothering her the most.

"_Again_?" She snapped, glaring. "Why, seriously _why_, am I repeatedly having these dreams with you in them? It's not natural!"

A rumbling trickled through the pack of them that would normally have her nerves on edge and maybe even send her cowering in a corner, but she was frustrated, finally at the sensitive breaking point within her mind with the cryptic dreams that her bestfriend _vowed_ meant something. She hadn't even really told the other girl much, just the little tidbits here and there that she couldn't seem to purge from her mind after the repetition.

Night and night again.

"It's been like, _two_ months!" She sighed, dragging her fingers roughly through her hair.

Their foreboding silence turned calming, understanding as they looked down on the tiny human from where they loomed above her.

"It won't be much longer, young one." The leader rumbled, making her eyes dart up in surprise. "The time is approaching. Soon, you will come to know them."

"Know _who_?" She growled, standing up slowly.

This was a total diversion from the typical speech, new information that had never been dangled in front of her subconscious dreamself before, and her heart was beginning to beat faster with both caution and excitement at the prospect of _finally_ figuring something out.

"We have been watching-"

"Over me for a very, _very_, long time." She finished hastily, waving her hand as she spoke. "I get it. But who will I know?"

"When the time is right youngling, you will understand." He answered, patiently.

Hands secured tightly to her hips, the girl gaped up at him with a mixture of emotions flickering over her features. She was waiting, rather impatiently, for the rest of his explanation or sentence. But it wasn't coming. The realization only pushed her irritation and frustration higher.

"That's _it_?" She hissed, glaring at the shadows with no faces. "That's _all_ you've got to say? After all this, it's only, _'You will understand'_?"

"MIND your tone youngling!" A new voice snapped, melodic yet harsh.

The leader lifted what she supposed was an arm, apparently halting the shadow as it lurched forward into the space left between them and her as she cringed back ever so slightly. They traded words in a foreign tongue that she didn't even have a clue of how to go about deciphering, something that was almost alien and strange. The sound of it was pleasing though, flowing over her senses and easing the wariness in her chest at the shadow's outburst before the leader addressed her once more.

"I am sorry, young one. It is all that I can inform you of." He (She _assumed_ it was a 'he' at least from the sound of the voice) murmured, almost regretfully.

The brunette grumbled under her breath, barely noticing that they were beginning to back away from where she stood, lifted above the sandy ground. It was the sudden onslaught of bright light that drew her attentions to their departing, make her rush toward the edge of the hardened rock and limestone as she hastily spoke aloud.

"But what-where are you GOING!" She yelled, grasping for more time.

_Answers_.

"Do not fret child," He reassured her, almost chuckling. "You _will_ see us again."

And with that dramatically cryptic, confusing, and aggravating farewell…they disappeared. Leaving the girl to wake up, tangled in her cotton sheets and plush comforter, gasping for air.

With a faint tingling in her chest.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** First chapter is up! Woo! Love us some Lambo Twins(;  
That being said, they make their first holoform appearance here and we just went with what we thought best from the HUGE variety of descriptions on multiple sites, wikis, and different created graphics and artwork! So, if we didn't get it quite right, don't kill us! I, and Megan, went with our interpretations. Got suggestions? PM them to me!

Happy Reading Bot-lovers!

*Reviews, favorites, follows, suggestions, constructive comments and pimping the story are always loved _AND_ coveted. But please, if you absolutely hate the story or just have a bunch of flames to throw out, keep them! No one likes a party pooper.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Transformers movies, cartoons, etc! Nor do I own any previously copyrighted/trademarked materials. I only own my OC('s) and any personal plotline additions, twists, and turns!**

* * *

_~Avelynne's POV~_

* * *

"You're awful jumpy."

Automatically I heaved an irritated sigh, cutting my eyes toward Harper as we made our way through the packed sidewalks. People were crowding every surface, most displaying a mixture of excitement and intoxication on their features in a typical 'night out' fashion. The massive amounts of people made getting to the already raging summer parties and bars just a few blocks up the road _that_ much harder as we concentrated on getting there without stepping in anything…unpleasant.

"Is it the dreams?" Lisa, our semi-new roommate, asked after I'd let Harper's question go unanswered, _much_ to their dissatisfaction.

I snorted.

The dreams.

Yes, the dreams were _definitely_ making my life a complete jumble of insanity with the need for sleep mixed in with the fear to actually do so. They'd been plaguing me for at least a month or two, each time _exactly_ the same, leaving me with a feeling that something was coming, chasing after me along the horizon. But I was still here, nothing about my life had changed aside from moving to an apartment near the university I'd been attending with my bestfriend, and the dreams were just _stuck_ on replay.

Until last night.

I wasn't one to put much stock into assuming dreams were much more than an imagination finally getting to stretch its wings, using its full capacity to provide a person with an eventful six or eight hours of rest. But I also wasn't one to believe that a person had the _same_ dream conversation, in the _same_ peculiar scenery, repeatedly. It was unnatural, dreams were meant to bounce around sporadically and you were lucky if you even remembered _anything_ about them.

But I remembered.

Every single detail of every single dream as they played on and on inside my head.

Unchanging.

I'd gotten used to it, finally figuring that maybe, _just_ _maybe_, some of the farfetched musings of my bestfriend and new roomie about dreams and their meanings might just be right. That there was something my subconscious was trying to tell me, _warn_ me. Slowly the fear that danger was lurking behind me slipped away as I reassured myself that it was some sort of hint at my inner stresses about college, of picking something to do with my life and growing up, or just being dissatisfied with it (though I couldn't think of anything dissatisfying really) and that it _Didn't. Mean. A. Thing._

But last night, the dream had changed, and flipped the whole script.

"_Soon, you will come to know them."_

What the hell did that even _mean_?!

"Avelynne?"

I jerked my head up, my soft green eyes meeting two sets of concerned brown ones.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I've just got this…weird feeling."

And I did.

And it _wasn't_ just the dreams.

Sure, that added its own layer of confusion and slight paranoia, but that wasn't what had my nerves on end, constantly trying to prepare myself for something. The entire afternoon I had felt something, like a tickling on the edge of my senses, a feather light touch that hinted of something familiar but strange. It had followed me, gone with me from stop to stop throughout my day, the shopping trip with the girls, and was now moving with me as I walked down the block after being threatened upon death into going out.

It was _watching_ me.

"The dreams?" Lisa asked again, arching a brow as Harper shoved one highly intoxicated blonde girl out of her way.

"No, not really." I half-lied, scrunching up my nose. "And how about we avoid that topic for the rest of the night? Seriously, according to the two of you, I'm apparently in need of some _fun_."

"No shit." Harper snorted, glancing over at me. "I don't even _remember_ the last time you actually went out."

"Hey!" I protested, sending a searing glare to them both. "I go out! Besides, it's just the start of the…Oh My _God!_"

My eyes widened as we neared the club, lighting on two brightly shined cars that looked brand new, just off the lot, and were parked at a slant near the curb. Lisa and Harper both glanced around almost anxiously before their eyes landed on what I was gaping at, knowing grins turning their lips upward while they looked on appreciatively.

I have a handful of weaknesses, one of which was _ridiculously_ sexy cars.

It was a close second behind ridiculously sexy boys that came accompanied with a twinge of rebellion. Brownie points if they also possessed a ridiculously sexy car. I highly doubt that I'm alone in the addiction.

Harper let out a low whistle by my side, her eyes tracing the bright paint. "Are those-?"

"Lamborghinis?" I finished her thought, not even looking away from them. "_Yes_."

My eyes were latched on to the sleek machines, tracing over their bright red and yellow paint jobs that made them stand out even _more_ than they already did, in an almost needy fashion. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to slip into the supple leather seats or listen to the engine purr, much less hear the roar of it as my foot laid on the gas. Something faint caught my eye as I looked them over, an anomaly with the detailing, and I bent down to get a closer look at the insignia gracing the hood, my fingers trailing gently over the red paint as a shiver rolled through me at the touch.

It was a symbol, something like a face.

And as my fingers traced it, a new set of shivers raced through my body, making my eyes widen.

What _was_ that thing?

"You need to shut your mouth Avy," Lisa snickered quietly. "Someone could walk right by and slip _anything_-"

"Evening ladies."

My head snapped up immediately with a force so intense that I inwardly feared whiplash as I stumbled back a step nearer to my friends and away from the cars, a tiny shriek of surprise escaping my lips. The cars apparently had owners (_Duh! Mental facepalm here!)_, owners that were in fact mind-numbingly _gorgeous_, each dressed in skin hugging shirts that not only displayed just how defined their entire torso was, but matched the colors of their prospective cars as well.

Red and Yellow.

Of course.

Silence met their greeting as we each drank them in. Their eyes were both brilliantly blue, the kind that nearly sparkled in intensity, and their long, lean bodies were lined with solid muscle that rippled as they strode forward from the backs of their cars. We had _completely_ missed them in our automotive appreciation and now they were pacing near us, daringly impish smirks playing on their lips that were already distracting enough without the expression. As if my brain wasn't in overload as it _was_, the closer they came the faster realization crashed down on me as my eyes swept their features while my mouth remained defiant from speaking.

They were the _same._

_Twins_.

Aside from their different color choices and expressions that morphed their features differently, they were almost identical. Dark brown hair nearing black that was a mixture between short near their ears and long at the top, one with a few red highlights in it, the other with a few golden yellow ones. It was just long enough to get a grip on it with your fingers, and the wayward thought brought a faint blush to my cheeks.

Which Red seemed to _thoroughly_ enjoy.

Sharp nudging in the small of my back ripped me from my visual evaluation of them and my eyes connected with the two pairs of brilliantly blue ones that were less than two feet away. A pinch on the back of my arm made me hiss almost silently, the nonverbal order from my friends to answer them. Apparently _I'd_ been chosen as the group speaker for our little group.

"H-Hi!" I gushed, squeezing my eyes shut as their smirks widened through my stuttering. _Oh Jesus._ "Sorry we were just…admiring."

It was an understatement, for me at least.

"Like what you see?" Red spoke up, his smirk still playing on his lips while the other just stared at me, quite seriously.

Oh _God_, yes.

"_Shut up!"_ I hissed mentally. _"And speak you damn fool!"_

The cocky expression that grew on his admittedly gorgeous face, even bringing the serious one out of his mini scowl to smirk lightly as my silence continued, is what finally broke through the mental block I'd stumbled into. My own teasing smirk played on my lips in response as I glanced back over their cars slowly while I lifted my shoulders in a light shrug.

"Eh, I don't know." I murmured nonchalantly. "I've seen better."

A _total_ lie, but it wiped the smirks right off their faces.

The snickers of Harper and Lisa filled my ears as I grinned across the small space that separated us from the strangers, my expression triumphant. They glared (one more so than the other), their bodies set in stiff postures, and their eyes never left my face as I stared them down, unwavering. I was beginning to halfway think that the staring contest could go on all night since _neither_ side seemed willing to back down, but a low rumble in the air captured my attention, ripping my eyes from their bright blue ones as I looked up the street for the culprit, expecting to see a truck or something go speeding by.

But there was nothing.

Even as another faint rumble sounded and I felt their gazes burning into me.

And _that's_ when it happened.

Sharp tingles raced through my body hurriedly, much like the ones I had woken up with, and I stumbled back a step into Harper's unsuspecting chest. She gave off a low sound of annoyance that was quickly replaced with concern when she heard my soft gasp, my hand seeking out my own chest as I pawed at it to dim the sensation. The tingles were like sharp zaps of awareness, _demanding_ attention, and they seemed to radiate throughout my body before converging right over my heart. Panicked, I dimly wondered if I was having a heart attack and fear doused my body in cold adrenaline. But almost as quickly as it had come, the tingling sensation left.

"_Avy_-" Lisa murmured, worried.

"I'm okay." I reassured them, reclaiming my weight from Harper's hold as I stood. "I'm _fine_. I t-think I just need to get something to eat."

"Did you eat anything today?" Harper snapped, pissed.

If there was one person I didn't want to get on a bad side with, it was my bestfriend. Girly to a fault like me, she was _still_ a force all her own when she was angry and if you were unlucky enough to find yourself on the receiving end of her glare, it meant doom.

Right now, I was doomed.

My silence served as my answer.

"_Dammit_ Avelynne!" She hissed, glaring as she pulled me roughly after her.

She was already directing us toward the club and the bar food that waited there when a nagging feeling suddenly reminded me that we had an audience, their heated gazes triggering my senses once more, forgotten in Harper's frustration. I glanced up to find them staring at me with wide eyes, their expressions a mixture of confusion and concern for one and the same cocktail with some anger thrown in the mix for the other. I smiled tentatively at the obvious brothers, wiggling my fingers in a silent farewell as I was forced along the sidewalk in the opposite direction of them...

Missing the soft hum from my heart.

* * *

_~Sunstreaker & Sideswipe's POV's~_

* * *

"_WHAT_ the FRAG!"

Sunstreaker hissed, the eyes of his holoform following the human girl's forced retreat because she was low on…fuel? His engine revved angrily as the bond shared with his twin doused him in waves of concern that over road Sideswipe's confusion. His twin had always had a softer spark for the humans since they had arrived, at least putting up with them. Sunstreaker growled lightly, the engine of the yellow Lambo rumbling and revving in agreement.

This was supposed to be a _simple_ mission!

Ride in, obtain the target, and return to base.

Let _Optimus_ sort everything out.

Instead, he now stood with his twin outside a human establishment, having lost all contact and visual with the femme. Added to that fact was the astounding reaction of the human, apparently to the soft rumbles the Twins had let slip, along with the uncharacteristic urge in them both to go after the Squishy and affirm that she remained in good health. Sunstreaker was _livid_ with his confusion.

Primus, everything was shot to the Pit in mere astroseconds!

"Swipe." Sunstreaker called, trying to snap his twin out of it.

Nothing.

"_Sideswipe_!" He snapped, pushing his building irritation through their bond.

"W-What?" Sideswipe stuttered humanly, his still widened eyes turning his golden colored twin's way. The glare he found there in response seemed to halt the glitch that was impending. "_Primus_ Sunny! What the frag-"

He was cut off when Sunstreaker smacked the back of his holoform's head in barely leashed fury, the only way to display it.

"Don't fraggin' _call_ me that you slagger!"

"_OW_!" Sideswipe hissed, still unused to the feeling that came along with the holoform's new adjustments.

Both Twins were silent for a moment as they wracked their processors, trying to dispel of the need to follow after the girl. Even though they were technically ordered to do _just_ that.

"What _was_ that?" Sideswipe tried again, avoiding the pesky nickname in his brother's agitated state out of sheer desire to _not_ catch a servo to the helm.

Silence.

"Slag." He grumbled, fisting his hands in his pockets to replicate the human posture, resigned to a visit at the MedBay. "We'll have to see Hatchet-"

"Primus! Have you got a _glitch_ in your processor?!" Sunstreaker growled, glaring at the idea of admitting such a thing. "We tell nobot. It was a glitch. We collect the cargo and report to base."

"Sunny-" Sideswipe whined.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker each glared at each other menacingly before letting out identical huffs of air, pushing off of their alt-forms and approaching the building their charge had disappeared into. The last place they wanted to walk into was a building packed with sweaty humans and it took a moment to adjust their sensory settings so the overwhelming pulse of music mixed with conversation didn't leave their audio ringing throughout their processors. Soon though, both brothers were searching the open space for her, fluidly melting into the crowd and blatantly ignoring human femme after femme that approached.

**:There!:** Sideswipe spoke through the twin bond they shared to avoid shouting, his excitement at being the _first_ to spot her coloring his words rather brightly.

**:Where?:** Sunstreaker growled, no longer tolerant of the grabby humans that they prowled through.

**:Over there Sunny! See her?: **His answer was humored, almost mocking once more.

**:Slagger! Don't call me that.:** Sunstreaker snapped. **:Right. How do we grab her?:**

Each Twin gazed at the girl, formulating mission tactics in their minds that wouldn't involve too much of a fuss or scare for the girl involved. The last thing they wanted was a stay in the brig for not handling this special charge Optimus had graced them with correctly. Already, Ironhide and Rachet had laid bets on the Twins' inability to handle Squishies after only landing on Earth a couple of deca cycles ago.

"_They're staring at you Avy."_

"_Shut up, they are not!"_

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were both yanked from the inside of the processors and the bond by the faint whisper that had echoed through their audio, the sound of the nickname her apparent friends had dubbed their charge with, and the girl's own voice, alerting them they had been made. Two sets of brilliant blue eyes met with shocked green ones for a split second before the girl whipped her head back around, sending the long locks of chocolaty brown hair flying.

**:Motherfragger!: **Sideswipe whined. **:What the _slag_ do we do now?:**


End file.
